Gracias por Su Preferencia
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Después de una larga batalla contra Naraku y el regreso de Kagome en la época feudal, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome y Sango necesitan descansar; No de las batallas, sino de sus hijos, pero para eso está su pequeño amigo: Shippo -One shot-


**[OS] Gracias Por su Preferencia**

**(Shippo)**

**[Un poco de comedia-FriendShip]**

Hola, soy Shippo, el valiente zorro mágico que a ayudado en la destrucción del enemigo público número uno de todos mis amigos y conocidos: Naraku

A pesar de su final y del regreso de nuestra amiga Kagome, siempre es un problema estar a lado de Inuyasha, para mi lo es ya que siempre discutimos, bueno ahora es pareja de Kagome, eso es peor, fingir llevarnos bien cuando ella está cerca y picarnos el uno al otro en solitario.

Es algo incómodo para mi decir esto pero esos dos han cambiado desde su matrimonio, la anciana Kaede dice que es parte de madurar y saber llevar una relación, es muy complicado ¡Me alegro seguir siendo un niño!

Lo malo es que ahora no puedo jugar con Inuyasha tanto como antes, puesto que tengo que hacer mis exámenes para convertirme en un "Zorro Demonio" en su totalidad, pero como en esté mundo todo cuesta, necesito dinero para mis armas

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Ya sé!

Lo bueno de a ver estado serca de Miroku por mucho tiempo es que aprendes a mentir y a estafar, sin embargo es que no soy así, eso no es bueno. Pero he podido aprender el significado del trabajo

- Que puedo hacer- susurro sentado en la pradera mirando el ocaso dejando que mi cabello se moviera con el viento

¡Lo tengo!

Me levantó con rápidez y corro hacía la casa de Kagome e Inuyasha, esperando que mi amiga se encuentre ahí

- Kagome- hablé apenas toqué la puerta con esperanzas de que ella me ayudase en mi problema

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Shippo?- preguntó el odioso de Inuyasha abriendo, parecía con 0 ánimos de pelear conmigo, o de estar vivo tal vez

¿Habrían discutido ellos dos?

- He vine a ver a Kagome- dije algo sorprendido pero manteniendo mi posisión de niño no metiche

- Ella no está aqui- entrando nuevamente, yo dí media vuelta preparando mi retirada- Oye...- por un momento creí que me golpearía con un coscorrón como siempre diciendo "Nunca bajes la guardía niño tonto"

- ¿Sí?-

- ¿Podrías ayudarme?-

¡Que me parta un rayo! ¿Inuyasha pidiendo ayuda mía? Eso me dejó perplejo

- ¿En qué?- miré sus ojos amarillentos, parecía muy cansado y acabado, nunca lo había visto así, de acuerdo ya estaba comenzando a asustarme

- Pasa- susurro dejando espacio para que me adentrara en su hogar

- Inuyasha estás aterrándome- dije al pasar hasta un cuarto semi oscuro- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- Guarda silencio- susurro tapando mi boca, después de unos segundos me soltó, se dirigió a una ¿cuna?- ¿Puedes vigilarlo un poco para que pueda dormir?-

¿Acaso eso era un bebé? ¿Por qué no me había enterado antes?

No solte sonido alguno pero mis gestos y mi boca moviéndose lo decían todo- he ¿Cu cuando?-

- ¿Te molesta si te explico después?- dejando al peque en su extensa cama- ¿Puedes hacerlo?- sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, se lo debía

Además seguramente no me hablarón de eso por mis salidas constantes fuera de la aldea

- Déjame esto a mi- susurre sonriendo. Él me regreso la sonrisa y salió de la habitación- ¿A dónde vas?

- Creeme, un árbol es mejor que estar aqui- ni se molesto en tomar a Tensseiga, solo salió arrástrando los pies, pobre seguro que apenas tocar la tierra fresca de las afueras sería un alivio

- Pero no me digiste como se llama- susurre cuando lo ví cerrando la puerta trás él- Entiendo, así que te pondré un apodo en lo que alguien me dice tu nombre- murmure acercándome al bebé

Era una lindura, era más pequeño que yo, eso es algo obvio, pero sus ojitos estaban cerrados, piel blanca sin llegar a lo pálido, de su cabecita se asomaban varios mechones castaños y las orejas que seguro saco del bobo de Inuyasha, fuera de eso parecía un humano común y corriente

- Serás... InuChibi- dije al subir a la cama para rosar su rostro esté despertó- Oh no- me dije, comenzó a llorar al no sentir a sus padres cerca- ¡Dios que manera de gritar tiene está criatura!

No sé por cuantos minutos tardó en terminar de llorar, sin embargo ceso sus lágrimas cuando deduje que quería ser mecido en brazos. Abrió sus pequeños ojos, que hermosos, eran como un miel tan claro que hizo sacar un suspiro de mis labios

- ¿Tienes hambre?- camine con el cachorro hacía la cocina en busca de algo para el bebé- Solo hay leche- ni modo, no había de otra

Después de calentar la leche, a buena temperatura, pude alimentarlo, jugar con él un rato

- No espera e ese es mi cabello- tirando de mi melena al momento de que yo luchaba por librarme, pero su sonrisa me quitaba todo fastidio

Entre juego y juego, ha si y cambio de pañales, se quedó tranquilo. Lo arrope ya que la noche era fría y me acoste a su lado esperando el regreso de los padres

- Inuyasha no debíste dejarlo con Shippo ¿Qué tal si él tenía algo que hacer?- escuche a Kagome después de un buen rato

- Yo le pregunté primero si quería hacerlo- contestó Inuyasha soltanto un quejido poco después, seguro Kagome había lanzado otra de sus miradas de "No te creo nada"

Uno necesita dormir después de tanto trabajo y diversión por lo que me levante con pesadez y murmuré

- Silencio- acostándome de nuevo

- Shippo- susurro Kagome tocando mi hombro, pero no me moví- Gracias- dando un pequeño beso en mi frente

\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/

Parece que había amanecido ya, el sol y sus rayos matutinos que me molestan, moví mi mano con intención de tocar al infante pero ya no estaba, abrí los ojos de golpe. No había nadie

- ¿Dónde están todos?- tallando mis ojos y medio dormido me encamine a salir recibiendo la luz del amanecer y escuchar a mis amigos

- Shippo hizo un gran trabajo con Midoriko-chan- escuche de Kagome, no sé si notarón que ya estaba despierto

- ¿De verdad?- habló Sango

- Si el enano hizo que se cansará tanto que no se despertó en toda la noche- dijo con orgullo Inuyasha, parecía de mejor ánimo- No imaginé eso de él-

¿En serio hablaban de mí?

- ¿Tú que dices Sango?- preguntó Miroku

- Buenos días- saludé a todos para que salieran de su charla un momento

- Buenos dias Shippo/Shippo-chan- contestarón todos como siempre solían hacerlo

- Shippo- se acercó Sango, tan bella como siempre, apesar de ser madre de tres hijos seguía pareciendo una mujer joven con el mismo atuendo de siempre- ¿Es verdad que cuidaste de Midoriko-chan?-

- ¿Midoriko...-chan? ¿Así se llama?- miré a la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome, ellos asintierón. Era una niña, ha con razón, jamás había escuchado tal llanto en un niño- Pues si fuí yo-

- Se los dije- soltó Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos indignado

- Shippo- interrumpió Miroku- No sabía que trabajabas de niñero- sorprendido

- De hecho yo...-

- Si es así podrías cuidar de nuestros hijos mañana- propuso Sango- Bueno he pensado regresar a mi trabajo de exterminadora, ya sabes para no dejar todo en las manos de Kohaku-

- A mi también me caería bien la ayuda de nuevo Shippo- suspiro Kagome feliz- Quiero retomar mi puesto de Sacerdotisa, la anciana Kaede ya no puede sola- suplicó

- Hace cuanto que no destruyo a un Yokai- lamentó Inuyasha, tomaré eso como un "ayudame de nuevo"

¿Niñero he?

- Pero... - necesitaba sacarle provecho- Yo ahora estoy buscando como puedo comprar mis armas, ya saben que tengo pruebas y mis armas no crecen de árboles y...

- ¡Podemos pagarte!- exclamarón Kagome y Sango

- Solo dí cuanto por tus servicios- dijo Miroku. En realidad necesitaban salir

- De acuerdo, solo por ser mis amigos les daré descuento ¡La guardería del zorro mágico abre hoy!- anuncié con una exclamación, no pensé lo que pasaría después

- ¿Guardería...?- escuche de una aldeana

- ¿Si eso dijo?- habló un aldeano de tercera edad

- Creo que mi negocio irá bien- susurre al ver a varios padres alborotarse

Ese mismo día entre Inuyasha y Miroku construyeron un "establecimiento" como decía Kagome, para que los padres pudieran dejar a sus hijos a mi cuidado, con el tiempo fue creciendo

\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que decidí encargarme de los niños aldeanos y de la hija de Kagome, de acuerdo los hijos, si habían tenido otro peque más, esta vez un niño parecido más a Inuyasha, solo que sus orejas eran como las de Kagome y su cabello era plateado con ojos cafés oscuros

Era una locura, primero los hijos de mis amigos, sin embargo la noticia se esparció demaciado y ahora cuido a los hijos de... algunos más

\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/

Han pasado algunos años, he creido un poco, mi cabello llega hasta mis hombros, mi aspecto es más maduro, mi estatura es casi la misma de Inuyasha, pero aún soy más bajo, uso una ropa similar a los samurais con los mismos colores que usaban antes, idea de Sango y Kagome quienes me decían que era muy apuesto, les doy la palabra, no es vanidad es solo que las chicas de las aldeas donde voy a la exterminación de monstruos junto con Kohaku me otorgan miradas sospechosas, pero él tampoco se salva

Sin embargo paso los fines de semana en la guardería, a veces Kohaku también se queda a mi lado y sufre conmigo

- Shippo-sama- habló una voz fémina madura distrayendome de mis labores

- ¡Midoriko-chan no jales el cabello de tu hermano Rinne!- grité al ver a la pequeña molestar a su tímido hermano, una recopilación de Inuyasha y Kagome, ¿No sé porqué el niño es tímido? Pero eso lo ará ganarse muchas damas- Rin-chan hola, he... otra vez- adivinando el motivo de su visita

Rin-chan, la pequeña que acompaña al "Señor Sesshomaru" desde hace ya varios años, aquella que se había quedado en la aldea hasta los 17 para después marcharse de nuevo con el demonio de cabellera blanca, creo que si no fuera por ella ese tipo ya habría acabado con está aldea por no considerarla digna de su "presencia"

Ella también había crecido, su cabello llegaba hasta las rodillas amarrado en una coleta entera (No sé que ará con semejante cabellera, mujeres jamás las entenderé, lo raro es que algunas de ellas si nos entienden a nosotros, ya seamos humanos o yokais) ahora no vestía kimonos, ahora vestía trajes como el de las sacerdotosas, pero lleva una especie de armadura cubriendo su pecho, una espada en su espalda y guantes en ambas manos color negro.

Toda una guerrera, seguro Sesshomaru y Jaken la habían entrenado para que pudiese defenderse sola de los monstruos en sus viajes

- Si, acompañaré a Sesshomaru-sama y a Jaken-sama en otra misión y...- de trás de ella estaban tres pequeños, los reconosco bien

El mayor Sota, recuerdo que ese niño nació en está aldea, Kagome estuvo en el parto ayudándola en todo momento al igual que yo. Un niño de 10 años solo que aparentaba tener 5, ojos cafés como su madre, pero cabello plateado como su padre, su mirada era inocente, que ternurilla, el nombre se lo puso Rin al saber que el hermano de Kagome se llamaba igual, Kagome se emocionó mucho

La segunda Akari, aunque el nombre no le pareció del todo a Sesshomaru, Rin hizo lo posible para que así se llamará, en realidad el nombre le centaba bien, sus ojos eran de un tono morado (¿Quién en la familia de Sesshomaru había tenido ese tipo de ojos?) piel blanquecina, pestañas grandes, su cabello era llegandole a lo rubio, no sé si es de verdad hija de esos dos, pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? Era preciosa, y lo mejor, nunca me ha causado problemas

Y finalmente el bebé Kohn, poseedor de cabello castaño y ojos amarillos, no lloraba mucho, eso me alegraba, pero me daba la impresión de que al crecer sería igualito al padre

- No diga más señorita- la silencie con palabras tan refinadas que me sorprendí a mi mismo- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- tomé a Konh en mis brazos

- Tal vez tres días- se veía algo deprimida por dejar a sus hijos, pero así tenía que ser la vida de la esposa del yokai Sesshomaru, en medio de batallas y honor, incluso tenía ya un ejercito donde ejercía bien su trabajo, era admirable

- No te preocupes, yo los cuido- traté de calmarla con una sonrisa, pareció funcionar

- Gracias Shippo-sama- se acercó a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla

- Rin- habló Sesshomaru, ella se apartó y me dirigió una sonrisa, él solo me saludo con una mirada asesina, si los ojos matarán- Vamonos- hechó una mirada muy diferente a sus tres hijos y salió. No era un ser cariñoso pero había contraído híbridos, a los que seguramente quería mucho, eso era algo raro, y molestaba a Inuyasha por ser mitad y mitad ¡HA!

- Si- contestó al verlo salir- Nos vemos mis pequeños- dió un beso a cada uno y salió corriendo

Ahora, la cena y no podía retrasarme.

\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/\-:-/

Ya varias horas después, los padres comenzaban a llevarse a sus hijos, por último llego Inuyasha, siempre ocupado con las escorias que planeaban destruir la aldea

- Hola Shippo- saludó Inuyasha cuando me encontró con los hijos de su hermano y Rin

- ¿Vienes por Midoriko y Rinne?- él asintió- Bien- después de mencionar sus nombres los chicos se aventarón contra su padre de un salto- ¿Cómo está Kagome?-

- Va bien- sentado en el suelo con sus hijos encima

Creo que me faltó emcionar que Kagome tendría otro niño, cuatro meses

- Me alegro- dije. Lo vi pararse

- Nos vamos niños- les anunció, ellos parecieron entristecerse- Lo verán mañana ¿No Shippo?

- Si, ahora vallan con papá y mamá- les dije

- Esta bien- dijeron rendidos pero con sus sonrisas, corrieron hacía sus primos para despedirse

- Por cierto Shippo- me habló mi amigo

- ¿Si?-

- ¿Cuando te decidirás a sentar cabeza?-

- Apenas soy un niño Inuyasha- contesté con un rubor, no me sentía listo para algo así

- Como quieras- alzó los hombros dejando el asunto

- Ya nos despedimos- informó Midoriko llegando con Rinne que movió la cabeza dándole la razón a su hermana mayor

- Bien niños, vamos con mamá o ella se preocupará- Inu acarició las cabezas de sus hijos

- ¡Si!/Si- contestarón- ¡Adios Shippo/Shippo-sama!- Rinne siempre hablando con respeto, me agradaba

- Si nos vemos pronto- les dije- ¡Ha Inuyasha!

- ¿Qué?- volteó tomando a sus hijos de las manos, uno en cada mano

- Gracias por su preferencia- dije sonriendo, siempre solía decirlo cuando un padre se llevaba a sus hijos

- De nada- retomó su camino. Yo entre y me encontre con los tres pequeños faltantes dormidos en algunas camas que se instalarón por si acaso los padres necesitaban más tiempo a solas, una pelea, un velorio no es algo que se pase en horas, pero era agradable

- Shippo-san- me habló Akari jalando de mi manga

- ¿Si pequeña?- agachandome para mirarla a los ojos

- ¿Podría contarnos un cuento?-

- Por supuesto- la lleve de la mano pasando a lado de Kohaku quién se había quedado dormido en el suelo, parecía que cuidar niños era más díficil que matar yokais

Al fin he pasado la prueva para ser un zorro demonio en totalidad con la puntuación más alta, pero ser niñero era mi hobbie ¿Qué puedo decir? Es lo que mejor hago

**Fin**

_Es el primer One de Inuyasha que hago, ¿Consejos? ¿Criticas? En fin _


End file.
